big_brother_onlinefandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 je první sérií Československého Big Brother Online. Pravidla # Žádná diskriminace z důvodu rasy, barvy pleti, pohlaví, víry a náboženství, národnosti, etnického nebo sociálního původu, majetku, rodu a zdravotního stavu nebo jiného postavení. # Kdykoliv se vás na něco zeptám, musíte mi odpovědět. # V každé alianční skupině musím být. # Pokud vám něco řeknu v soukromém chatu, nesmíte to sdělovat žádné jiné osobě. # Zákaz veškerého jednání, které by mohlo narušit chod hry. # Respektovat rozhodnutí moderátora. Formát * Big Brother House: '''Houseguests jsou přidáni do tajného Facebookového chatu společně s moderátorem. Tam jsou informováni o událostech, soubojích apod. Výsledky soubojů, hlasování, twisty apod. jsou zveřejněny na webu série. * '''Head of Household (HOH) * Nominace * Power of Veto (POV) * Vyřazování * Porota: '''skládá se z 9 naposledy vyřazených hráčů '''Twisty: * Diamond Veto * Last laugh: Hráč získal možnost eliminovat 4 hlasy při vyřazování * Pre-jury comeback: Prvních 5 vyřazených hráčů bojuje o návrat do hry * Double HOH: 2 hráči se stanou HOH a 4 hráči jsou nominováni * Double Eviction: '''2 hráči jsou vyřazeni v 1 den * '''Skryté DV * Jury comeback: '''Prvních 5 vyřazených porotců bojuje o návrat do hry * '''Round trip ticket: Hráč, který vyřešil hádanku si mohl vybrat ze 16 ticketů, 2 vrátily vyřazeného okamžitě do hry * Reset button: '''Celá epizoda se opakovala, pokud se 3 hráči rozhodli zmáčknout tlačítko TBA '''Houseguests Notes: '''1: Zeezee byl diskvalifikován pro porušení BB pravidel. '''Hodnocení hráčů Adéla: '''Adél ty jsi byla velmi silná po sociální stránce. Měla si dobrá spojenectví, která tě dotáhla až do finále. I přes to, že jsi byla 7x nominovaná, tak jsi nikdy nevypadla a nakonec jsi vyhrála. '''Dominigue: Domčo ty jsi byla nejvíce podceňovaný člověk a nakonec jsi vyhrála poslední 2 HOH souboje, které byly ty nejdůležitější ve hře. Dostala jsi se do finále, ale bohužel jsi nezískala dostatek hlasů pro vítězství. Jonáš: '''Ty jsi byl jeden z mých 2 favoritů. Díky přihlášce jsem věděl, že jsi velký fanoušek hry. Měl jsi skvělou sociální, strategickou, ale i fyzickou hru. Už jsem tě viděl jako vítěze, ale bohužel jsi o bod nevyhrál finální HOH a showmance holek tě vyřadila. Věřím, že kdyby jsi byl ve finále, tak získáš všechny hlasy. '''Zavi: '''Ty jsi měl dobrou sociální hru a dokonce jsi i jako první vyřešil šifru, která byla pro ostatní velmi těžká. '''Marty: '''a.k.a. Comeback King, ty jsi měl tu nejlepší fyzickou hru ze všech. Bohužel jsi ze sebe tím udělal velkou hrozbu a ostatní se tě pokusili zbavit a to hned 3x. Byl jsi druhý můj favorit na vítěze. '''Annie: Kdyby jsi s Elajzou nepodrazila Girl Alianci a nevyhodila Jeynu, tak by jsi se mohla umístit na lepším místě. Tím jsi ztatila alianci a měla pouze jen Elajzu. Ostatní tě označili za zloducha série a myslím, že oprávněně. Filip: '''Ty jsi ze začátku chtěl dělat velké tahy, ale poté co se ti tvůj tah nepovedl si se stáhl do ústraní a už o tobě nebylo moc slyšet. Je to škoda, určitě si mohl ještě s hrou nějak zahýbat. '''ThunderTom: Ty jsi byl takový v dobrém slova smyslu klaun série. Přinesl si do hry srandu. Neměl jsi sice žádnou stabilní alianci a místo toho, aby jsi dělal vlastní tahy, tak jsi poslouchal ostatní, kteří se tě pak nakonec zbavili. 'Elajza: '''Ty jsi byla silná hráčka a vždy jsi se umístila v soubojích na prvních místech. Bohužel sociální stránka u tebe pokulhávala. '''Fildass: '''Tebe považuji za hrdinu série, byl jsi vždy loajální scooby-doo alianci a to možná předznamenalo tvůj pád. Ostatní se snažili o to mít spojenectví s více lidmi, ale u tebe mi to moc nepřišlo, ale možná jsi to řešil v soukromém chatu a tak jsem to já neviděl '''Zeezee: '''Nevím, jestli jsi ze sebe dělal debila schválně, nebo ním Jsi. Každopádně jsi porušil pravidla a to znamenalo diskvalifikaci. '''Mirka: '''Upřímně už jsi nějak nevybavuji, proč jsi byla vyřazena, ale myslel jsem si, že z holek se dostaneš daleko. Bavila mě tvá hra a snažila si se v každém souboji. '''Jeyna: '''U tebe jsem si také myslel, že se dostaneš dál. Myslím, že by jsi v pozdější fázi hry pořádně zamíchala karty. '''Mary: '''Byla jsi moc neaktivní, ale i tak jsi se snažila. '''Riff Raff: 'Škoda, že jsi na hru neměl čas. '''Lady10: '''Bohužel tvá sociální stránka hry byla na bodu mrazu a proto jsi byla 1. vyřazenou. __VŽDYOBSAH__ __LINKPŘIDATKOMENTÁŘ__